I'm Sorry
by xtapx
Summary: She loves him and you can't do anything but sit and listen to her tell you that she loves someone else now. You've always known that this day would happen. You've always been a selfish bastard when it came to her. Sam/Leah. Blackwater-ish. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N:** I've been doing a lot of excerpts from TWWND world, and I missed doing OS. I came up with this last night at 2am while sitting in front of Best Buy.

**Disclaimer: **As always,I think this goes without saying, but just in case I don't own anything you may recognize.

* * *

"I'm sorry." She says slowly.

"Sorry?" You ask unsure if you've heard her correctly. "What are you talking about?"

She laughs.

It's a different laugh, it's not the usual laughter that would escape her lips—the mocking sneering laughter that make your toes curl and your blood boil. This time she's not laughing at you.

You're not sure if you should ask, but something inside you does, so you ask her, "Are you okay?"

Again she laughs, and again you realize that her laughter is different, and it makes you actually want to smile, but you don't because for some reason you're worried about her.

"I'm fine." She tells you, and you let out the breath you didn't know you were holding.

"As I was saying," she says, this time with her usual edge, "I'm apologizing."

And at first you think you haven't heard her correctly. Apologizing? You know very well that apologizes are far and few when it comes to Leah Clearwater.

She smiles at you and repeats the same two words.

But this time you rack your brain for anything you can think she may have done that makes her believe that she actually owes _you_ an apology.

She's gotten up to leave, but before you know it, you've got one hand on her wrist and you've spun her around so that she's facing you.

She's startled, and you feel you're heart racing faster and faster, but you ignore it because all you can hear is her heart beating in sync with yours, and the blood that has rushed to her face.

But you know that if you ever point this simple fact out to her she'd leave you without the use of certain parts you would much rather keep safe, so you listen to your brain and keep your mouth shut, about that particular subject.

But in that short time you've got your hand on her you see the look in her eyes, the one that tells you that she would rather be fighting another army of new born bloodsuckers by herself then be here with you.

"Sorry." You say to the ground knowing full well that she can hear you. You let go of her and watch as her arm flings lightly to her side, you wait to hear her running away, but you don't hear it.

You hope that she's still there, but you can't seem to look up from the ground. Ultimately it's her that makes you look up.

She touches your arm lightly, and you feel the heat coming off from her.

"Sam." She says your name softly, and you know if your hearing wasn't so keen you'd never of heard it.

So you look up at her, and she's smiling, but it's a sad smile and you feel the knife sticking into your heart, because you know what's coming out of her mouth now and you try your hardest to wish it all away.

But you can't, because it's really happening and you can't do anything about it.

"I love you, but I'm sorry." She apologizes again, "I just can't."

"So it's _him_ then?" You find yourself asking. You're not sure if you want to hear the answer, but you can't help it and the questions out of your mouth before your brain has a chance to recover.

Her smile falters, and you know your suspicions have been confirmed.

"So why are you sorry then?" You ask, because if she's happy then that's all that should matter.

She loves him and you can't do anything but sit and listen to her tell you that she loves someone else now.

You've always known that this day would happen. You've always been a selfish bastard when it came to her. You've tried your hardest to hold on to her, and as much as you try to convince yourself you were doing it for her, you know deep down inside it was always for your own benefit.

You want to tell her she's insane, that things between the two of them could never work. You know he has an imprint. You want to argue that point, but you know she's heard it before. After all you've been the one that's mentioned it before. But you've also seen the two of them together, the way her eyes light up, the way she smiles, but more importantly you've seen the way he looks at her. He looks at her in the way that you wish you could, and you hate yourself for that because Emily is everything to you, but you know deep down inside she'll never be Leah, and that makes you hate Jacob Black more than you thought possible—even more than your dead beat father who left your mother crying on the floor of the bathroom—because he's done the impossible.

"I'm sorry." You finally repeat the words she first said. Because you know that if anyone should be saying those words, it should be you to her.

She looks like she wants to protest but instead she doesn't. She looks at you for a moment but only nods and you grab hold of her again, but this time you pull her into a tight embrace. You hug her so tightly you hope that she understands what you are trying to say, what you're trying to tell her, but can never find the words to say, because 'I'm sorry' is never enough.


End file.
